Camping Trip Gone Wrong…Or Did It?
by VengefulMoon
Summary: [AsuCaga] [Oneshot, AU] [Rated T for some innuendos. Hopefully not too much] Camping trips suck sometimes.


Camping Trip Gone Wrong…Or Did It?

**Genre: **Humor / some Romance

**Pairing: **AsuCaga

**Type of story: **One-shot, AU (The Bloody Valentine incident never happened, so the war doesn't exist.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, including one of the songs used from a particular Nickelodeon cartoon series.

* * *

Within Cagalli's mind as she slept, her heart raced as Athrun walked down the aisle. She had been waiting for the day that he would propose to her. He was waiting for the right time to show her the ring, and it did when they went on their twentieth date. (A/N: Yep, TWENTIETH date, and all the dates before that were rudely interrupted by Meyrin.) When he took his last step, he took hold of her hand and walked up to the priest for their vows.

**6:00 AM**

But at the moment that they kissed, the dream was over, as she was given a rude awakening by none other than her little brother, Kira Yamato.

"Sis, wake up, we're going to be late! School starts in a few minutes, darnit!" He screamed into her ear.

Cagalli Yamato (in this story, she was adopted by the Yamatos along with Kira) rolled over, buried her face in the pillow and said, "No way, I want to sleep, just give me ten more minutes, Kira…"

He sighed. "If we're late, we won't be able to go on that camping trip that you always wanted!"

She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Heliopolis High School just in time. They were lucky that it was built close to their home.

Athrun was waiting, and tapping his foot rather angrily at the two.

"That's the twentieth straight day that you've gotten here on time, I congratulate you," he said, "but don't keep me waiting here all day. I'm not a patient guy, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you don't need to congratulate us for the twentieth straight day," the two retorted.

As they walked over to their classrooms, Cagalli had a visible bright red tint on her face.

Obviously it's because Athrun's close to her.

"Aw, little Cagalli's blush-"

Kira was interrupted by a fist to the face by his big sister.

"Shut the heck up!" she screamed.

A few hours later, the students went out of their rooms with the teachers. Among some of them are Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Flay Allster, and Lacus Clyne, who is currently Kira's girlfriend. Miriallia Haw, Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, and Tolle Koenig can also be seen in the groups of people. Like a herd of wildebeests, they piled into the buses that were waiting outside. Multitudes of protests and grumbles were heard as they squished into the tiny space, such as "get your hand out of my face" or "someone's grabbing my crotch" and stuff like that.

At least they didn't hear yells of "somebody grab my crotch" and "give me a smooch" or stuff like that.

**12:00 PM**

They arrived at the campsite.

Everyone gathered around in a circle to sing a (stupid) campfire song.

You'll know why right now.

"We met a bear, a great big bear…" Everyone chorused.

"…With a woman's chest!" Yzak finished.

Everyone stared at the silver-haired student.

"What the hell are you thinking of in that head of yours, Joule?" Athrun asked.

"Um…uh…um…" Yzak was completely speechless at what he said.

"Let's just continue on!" Murrue, the Mathematics teacher at Heliopolis High yelled.

"We bumped into a moose, a great big moose," They chorused again.

"…With a woman's crotch!" Yzak finished again.

Everyone stared at the silver-haired student once again, and then they beat the hell out of him.

"That's enough from you, mister." Natarle, the P.E. Teacher at Heliopolis High said.

(If you can guess where I got this then I'll send you a huge pie.) "The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!" Dearka screamed.

Athrun covered his ears as Dearka continued to scream out the song. "Oh, hell, not this stupid jackass of a song! Stop already!"

Cagalli did the same thing.

Mu eventually whacked Mr. Tan, Blond and "Handsome" with a mallet, knocking him clean out.

Then the most stupid thing happened.

Sai went and began to sing a song from "The Little Mermaid", off-key and without knowledge of the lyrics.

Everyone covered their ears.

"STOP ALREADY!"

**6:00 AM. The next day…**

_Screw this_, Athrun thought. _He's been singing that really dumb song for an entire 20 hours!_

Murrue finally got the chance to knock Sai clean out.

And she took it, and then ordered everyone back onto the buses.

Everyone sighed with relief and exhaustion as they made their way back home.

Athrun dragged Cagalli to a nearby alley, and kissed her.

She pulled away, and asked, "What was that for?"

"I want you to marry me." He answered. Then he gave her a black box, with a diamond ring inside. She stared, eyes widening in shock. "I never got the chance to give you this in the past because of that damn Meyrin. I love you and only you."

She smiled and gave Athrun a soft kiss. "It's just like what happened in my dream. I accept."

Hey, maybe life isn't all screwed up as it usually was after all.

* * *

**Not sure if the ending suits this story. But yeah, that's it. Look at my profile for updates from time to time, and I'll see you later. R&R, all.**


End file.
